Olympus Dance Academy
by Bookworms will rule the world
Summary: Percy Jackson got accepted to Olympus Dance Academy. Of course, in a school full of the worlds most elite young dancers, there are bound to be twists and turns everyday. Join a Percy as he continually surprises everyone-including himself. (Percabeth, AU. This is just something I've been wanting to try, and I wanted a PJO story.)
1. Arrival

**Here it is! This had been in my head for a while now, I wanted to crank it out, see what happens.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I looked around the bustling, loud entrance to Olympus School of Dance, and sighed contentedly.

Home. Finally.

Chiron, the director, rolled over to me. he was my instructor here, and like my second father. That was good, since my first father hasn't done a very good job. But more on that later.

"Annabeth!" Chiron smiled, giving me a small hug. "It's good to see you."

I smiled. "You too."

"You think you can get us to finals this year?" He asked.

He was talking about the national dance competition's final round, which was the goal for every type of dance team on campus.

"You kidding?" I laughed. "I know I can!"

He smiled. "Oh, and Annabeth, I have a favor to ask you."

I shrugged. "Sure, what's up?"

"We have a new student, and he's about your age. I need you to show him around." Chiron hesitated before adding, "He's a scholarship student."

My eyes widened. There were only 4 students in this school with scholarships, myself included. This kid must be pretty good.

"Where is he?" I asked.

Chiron scanned the room.

"Ah." he said finally. "There he is. Mr. Perseus Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I stared in awe at the building, which was one of the shmancy-est I'd ever been in.

Seriously, the place was like the While House.

And, it was pretty much rich snob heaven, by the looks of those fancy bags and chauffeurs.

Olympus School of Dance sure live up to its reputation, and in many ways too.

Suddenly, a voice said "Hey, you're the new kid, right?"

I looked up. A blond girl with gray eyes and princess curls looked at me expectantly. She looked every bit a dancer, with a lean, muscular physique and cold gray eyes. **(I dance, yet I am not that fit. Nor I my eyes cold. I hope.)**

I gave her a wary smile. "Yeah. Name's Percy Jackson. Are you the welcoming committee?"

"Annabeth Chase." She replied. "Modern dance. You?" She asked.

"Um…" I trailed off. I had already told her my name, what more did she want?

She sighed. "What type of dance do you do?" She said with an air of talking to a slow toddler.

"Oh." I said. "Hip-hop."

Her eyes widened. "You got a scholar-" she suddenly broke off, making a strained attempt to go back to normal.

"Okay. So, I'll show you around, I guess." She turned to go.

I picked up my bags and started after her.

"You can leave your bags there." She said without turning around. "Someone will get them."

Wow. This place really was for the mega-rich.

* * *

><p>"…and these are the dorms. Girls on the right, if you go in there though, it's grounds for expulsion. Boy's rooms on the left, I'll give you your room assignment later. This is the lounge, most people just hang out here during down time." Annabeth rattled off.<p>

There were a few kids spread out around the lounge, catching up.

One group was playing a particularly loud game of Egyptian War. (That game can last forever)

"Hey, Annie!" A girl called out.

Annabeth smiled. "Don't call me that Thals."

The girl, who was apparently named 'Thals' walked over to us.

"How was summer?" She asked.

The new arrival was the epitome of a punk girl. Her black leather jacket was peppered with different, multicolored buttons that were murder on my dyslexic eyes. She had on ripped jeans and a ton of black makeup. **(I honestly have nothing against the style, this is just a description.)**

In response to her question, Annabeth replied, "Oh, just the usual."

Thalia winced. Annabeth shrugged. "Wasn't too bad. Oh, hey Nico."

The guy who just walked up was a full scale goth. Unlike the girl's easygoing smile, Nico had a very guarded expression, and looked slightly peeved at the moment.

I might be good a reading people, if you hadn't noticed it yet.

Annabeth finally remembered me, and said, "Oh, by the way. This is Percy, he's new. I'm showing him around."

The girl smiled cautiously at me. "Hey. Thalia Grace, Modern."

Apparently, this was the format for that standard greeting here.

The boy looked me over. Finally, he said, "Nico DiAngelo. Jazz."

That was a bit unexpected, but whatever.

"Nice to meet you. Percy Jackson. Hip-hop." I replied.

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "Cool. So I'll see your moves tomorrow in class?"

See, Olympus made kids take two types of dance; their main type, and dome thing else, like modern dance and hip-hop, or modern dance and ballet.

I wanted to reply with a solid, "you're on!" but stopped.

I bit my lip. My best friends had never seen my real moves. I doubted anyone here ever would, and especially not on the first day.

But I tried to smile, and said, "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Tell me if I should continue it.<strong>


	2. Of weird images and Leo

**This is suuuupper short, but I just wanted to crank some more out**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I stared at the map of the school. It was shaped kind of like a seagull.

I wandered aimlessly up and down the boys dorm hall, hoping some one would notice. Because there was no way I was asking anybody.

Suddenly, two boys walked up to me. One of them looked like a surfer dude from those movies, with blond hair and blue eyes. The other was kind of scrawny, and looked kind of like a Latino Santa's elf.

The surfer boy asked, "Hey, you new?"

I smiled. "Um, yeah. How did you know?" I said sarcastically.

He smirked. "The vacant expression and the fact that I have never seen you before."he replied.

I laughed. "Percy Jackson. Hip-hop."

The blond stuck out his hand, and I shook it. "Jason Grace. Jazz."

Grace… "You Thalia's brother?" I asked.

"Yup." He replied. "You met her already?"

"Yeah." I said. "She's a bit competitive."

The other boy snorted. "A bit? You kidding?"

I laughed at that.

Jason just rolled his eyes. "It was funny the first twenty times, not so much any more."

Leo just said, "Hey, the guy's new, I can reuse my old jokes!"

He turned to me. "Leo Valdez, rhythmic gymnastics."

Rhythmic…

Leo cackled. "Just kidding! You should have seen your face! It's actually tap."

I looked at him, my face serious. "I was actually imagining you in a leotard."

I managed to keep a straight face for 1,2,3…

I burst out laughing. Jason joined me.

Once I had calmed down sufficiently, I asked "Sooo… do you by any chance know where room…" I consulted my schedule, "22b is?"

"Yeah." said Jason. "It's actually right in front of ours. C'mon."

I followed then through the boys dorm hall, finally finding 22b. Turns out I walked past it a couple times. Oops.

I turned the door handle, waving to Leo and Jason, who disappeared into their own dorm room.

I walked in, and a short-ish boy looked up.

He had on a ratsa cap over his curly hair, and when he got up, I saw him limping.

"I'm your roommate," he said, holding out his hand. "Grover Underwood, choreography."

Yes, that was an offered path here. Most if the choreographers on Broadway came from Olympus Dance academy.

I shook his hand. "Hi. Percy Jackson, hip-hop."

Grover gestured around. "Welcome to Olympus Dance Academy."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Tell me how you like it! The next one is coming soon.<strong>


	3. Of Disney and Luke

**Hey! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I woke up refreshed and energized. It was the first day of school!

I took a quick shower and tugged on my clothes.

Everyone had classes first, meaning you had to get through math, science, english, and history before getting to dance.

Granted, those classes were easy, but still…

I walked out into hall, my earbuds pumping an upbeat track into my ears.

I pulled out my ipod and changed the playlist.

A catchy drumbeat played, making me smile broadly. A bit later, a male voice began to sing.

"Let's get down to business, to defeat, the Huns."

What? You can't blame me? Disney songs are epic. **(I, for one, love that song. If you haven't heard it, search up 'Make a man out of you' on google, it's from ****Mulan****")**

After that one, "Circle of Life" came on.

Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I whirled around, almost screaming when I saw Percy Jackson.

"What're ya listening to?" He asked cheerfully.

I scowled at him and said, "None of your business."

The guy was insufferable. He had weird secrets and now, he talks to some girl he barely knows.

Percy Jackson fell back, and I hoped that was the last of it.

Then, he came forward, yanked the earbud out of my ear and stuck it in his own ear.

At that point, I had only two thoughts. I) HEY! And 2) Ewwwwwwwwww!

But Percy Jackson simply nodded to the beat and said, "This one's good, but I like 'Under the Sea' best."

I yanked the earbud out of his ear, wiped it on the hem of my t-shirt, because I had no intention of sharing earwax with this bozo.

"Don't ever do that again Seaweed Brain." I growled.

I know what you're thinking. Seaweed Brain? But it just sounded right.

The song had changed to 'Lesson Number One' from Mulan 2.

I felt my face flush. I mean what was I thinking, playing Disney in the hall?

But with Percy, I think he was telling the truth when he talked about liking 'Under the Sea'. The kid was pretty carefree, and it was nice to see something like that when you spend most of your time surrounded by rich snobs. **(Not saying that being rich makes you a snob, but some rich kids are really rude. But I'm sure most of them are awesome. Like Piper.)**

Not that I would ever let him know that.

Instead, I turned around and walked into my class.

And I was totally NOT feeling bad about the hurt look on his face. Yep. Not one bit.

* * *

><p>As I walked out of 3rd period History with Thalia, I smiled to myself. The curriculum for 1st period English looked like it was a breeze, even with my ADHD and dyslexia. History seemed fun, and Math was looking good. <strong>(M.A.T.H = Mental Abuse To Humans.)<strong>

"What've you got next?" Thals asked.

I surveyed my schedule. "Um, Chemistry with Ms. Husties." **(She's named after the best science teacher I've ever had. She blew something up, and it made a giant mushroom cloud and everything!)**

I walked into class, and the teacher told me to line up at the back of the class.

Then, lo and behold, Percy Jackson walks in.

He leans against the wall, surveying the room.

"Alright. I'll assign seats. The person you're sitting next to will be your lab partner for the rest of the year." she began to read off the list.

"Katie Gardener, Travis Stoll." I winced in sympathy for Katie. Travis was… basically the worst lab partner you could ask for, with his slacking off, pranks, and obvious-to-everyone-but-Katie crush on her.

"Will Solace, Lou Ellen Ashely** (Don't know her last name)**"

"Silena Buregard, Charles Beckendorf."

I bit back a smile. Those two had been going out since last year, and judging by the smiles on their faces, they still were.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase."

Wait, what! Oh, great.

I made my way over to the table slowly.

"Um, hey." I said carefully.

He gave me a little half smile.

"Hey to you too Annabeth." he said.

We sat in awkward silence till the teacher finished calling out everyone's names.

Then, she went to the front of the room.

"Hello! My name is …"

Then she started the standard first day of school speech that teachers seem to have memorized.

Somewhere in the middle of it, Percy tapped my leg. Under the desk, he passed my his cell phone.

It was open to iTunes. I saw playlist after playlist of Disney songs.

I bit back a grin. He didn't totally hate me.

When the bell rang for lunch, everyone jumped out if their seat.

When I got into the hall, I ran to catch up with Percy.

"Hey." I said, pulling up along side him.

"Hey yourself." he said simply.

"So, I just wanted to say sorry about this morning." I continued.

Percy turned to face me, puzzled. "Why are you apologizing? I made you feel bad."

I laughed. "Is that what you thought? Naw, I was just sort of out of it."

Percy sighed in relief. "Oh, good."

We walked into the cafeteria.

"Kay, see you around?" I said, phrasing it as a question.

He smiled. "See you around."

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

As I got into line for lunch, I repeated the conversation in my head. I came up with two end results.

One, Annabeth wasn't mad at me. That was good. Two, I think the number of friends I had here just doubled. Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. I was off to a pretty good start.

I carried my tray over to where Grover was sitting. There were 6 other people sitting there. Jason, Nico, Thalia, and Leo, who I had met yesterday, and an African American girl with curly hair the color of churros and a East-Asian boy with a military buzz cut and a sort of pudgy baby face.

I set my tray down uncertainly. "Hey Perce." Grover said nonchalantly.

"Hey! Jason said. "Percy, right?"

I smiled, and nodded.

The African American Girl looked over. "Hi. You're Grover's new roommate, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Percy Jackson, hip-hop."

She laughed. "You learned our standard greeting huh. Hazel Levesque. Lyrical."

The buzz cut dude reached his hand over the table. "Frank Zhang. Choreography."

Jason began searching the cafeteria, looking for someone.

Leo shoved him. "Your girlfriend's over there." he said, blatantly pointing a two girls.

One of them was really pretty, with carmel collared hair, dyed blue at the ends, with feathers in it.

The other was Annabeth. Equally pretty, though I'd never let her know that.

They both set their trays down, the other girl next to Jason. She sat down, giving him a quick kiss.

Annabeth looked at me, puzzled. "Percy? What…"

Grover piped up. "He's my new roommate."

The other girl looked up.

"Oh, hey! I'm Piper McLean. Ballet."

"Percy Jackson. Hip-hop."

Annabeth finally sat down.

"Where's Luke?" she asked.

Hazel looked around. "Actually, I haven't seen him all day."

I looked at Grover for some information.

"Luke Castellan." he said. "Friend of ours."

Castellan…

"Wait. Does he have blond hair, blue eyes, about 18?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah." said Annabeth surprised. "You've seen him?"

"Actually, we went to dance camp together." I replied. "But he said he went to Kronos Academy."

"What? No way. One second." She said, franticly flipping through her phone.

She pulled up a photo of the whole gang. Luke's smiling face was front and center.

"That's him." I said.

Annanbeth bit her lip.

She opened her email, and read a short message on the screen.

I could see her holding back tears as she passed her cell phone to Thalia and said, "Well, its official. Luke transferred to Kronos Academy of Dance."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Tell me how it is in a review!<strong>


	4. Of Tears and Dance

**Here ya go. Sorry if it's OOC. R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Tears stung the backs of my eyes. Luke…

He'd said he'd never fail me like my father did, or like his father did. But there he goes, another person leaving me alone.

And his 'goodbye note'…

_Dear Annabeth,_

_So, by now you've probably heard the news. I've left. _

_I need to take my skills to the next level, and only Kronos Academy can do that. My deadbeat dad runs Olympus, but can't be bothered by me. He can only slow my rise to the top._

_You could leave that hovel too, if you wanted. Kronos Academy is for the best of the best. Your skills are being wasted here._

_I was being held down here, and so are you. _

_Unless you say yes, we're going to be on opposite sides. _

_Your friend, _

_Luke_

I can't cry. Not now, not ever. Not over something like this.

"It's not like he's dead." I tell myself firmly.

Piper looks sad, Thalia outraged, Jason mad. They all have different expressions, different reactions.

I set down my tray, my food left untouched.

My cell phone rotated throughout the table, and came back to me.

I picked it up and left. I headed for the one place that gave me refuge at any time.

The practice rooms.

I began a complex routine that I had taught myself over the summer.

No music needed, just pure dance.

Kick, turn, kick, leap!

I repeated the steps over and over.

I made a fast turn, and suddenly stumbled.

And something cracked.

I sat down, drawing my legs to my knees.

I just sat there in the middle of the practice room and cried into my knees.

It felt like hours, and just cried.

Thoughts flooded my head, each more tear inducing than the last.

_Was I doomed to never getting my happily ever after?_

_My mom abandoned us…_

_My dad ignores me…_

_My step-family hates me…_

And the one that killed me, over and over.

_One of the 4 people I every really trusted, leaves me…_

Luke, Thalia, Grover. And me. We were all the same, basically.

Dancers, alone, abandoned. Honed to distrust adults in every shape or form, from social services, to the police to our own parents.

And we all made it into Olympus School of Dance.

At every competition, we met up with Kronos Academy.

They played dirty, all aims at winning. They were being honed for the 'real world', but I had suspicions that this kind of 'preparations' were the reason the real world was awful in the first place.

They danced with the right technique, but it was lifeless, flat. Dance is born from emotions, and at Kronos emotions were hammered out of you.

And up till now, Luke had agreed that Kronos was awful.

A voice pulled me out of my 'reverie'.

"Um, hey."

It was Percy.

I hastily dried my eyes.

"How long…" I started to say.

But it came out as a rasp. After crying for ages, I guess that's what happens.

Percy only sat down next to me.

"Do you want to talk, or…" He started.

I laughed, and tears started flowing again.

You know that feeling, where you just stopped crying and you know that if you do anything but sniff you'll start crying again?

Yeah, I should have listened to that feeling.

"Wha… Don't…" Percy freaked out, franticly looking for a way to get me stop crying.

"I'm awful at this." Percy groaned. "C'mon Wise Girl, don't cry!"

I hiccuped, looking up from my soaked knees to look at him. "Wise Girl?"

"Yeah." he shrugged, looking relived. "I saw your schedule, you have a ton of AP classes. Plus, If I'm Seaweed Brain, you're Wise Girl."

I laughed, this time for real. "It's a deal."

We sat in silence for a bit.

Suddenly, the electronic buzz of the bell startled us to our feet.

"Where're you headed?" Percy asked.

"Modern Dance." I replied. "You?"

"Erm, hip-hop." He replied uncertainly.

"You sure?" I asked. "You might want to check your schedule."

"Yeah, I'll do that." He said.

We started in opposite directions.

"Oh, and Annanbeth?" Percy called after me..

I turned.

"Yeah?"

"Luke was a jerk." Then he left.

And as I walked to modern dance, a part of myself agreed with him

* * *

><p><strong>Because 'Heros don't cry' is just a myth.<strong>


	5. Of Chiron and Heroes

**Hey!**

**So guest asked me how old they were, so just wanted to address that. They are in 10th grade, or sophomores. That mean they are 15-16. Percy is 15, because he is born in August, and they are in America.**

**That should be right, if I'm wrong just tell me. **

**If you have any suggestions, please please please tell me. It would probably cure writers block and get you reviews faster.**

**And a shout out to ****SHIP IT SO HARD IT HURTS****,**** for her ginormous review. I'm trying!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I cautiously opened the door, the mix of nerves and confusion in my stomach not boding well for my digestion.

The office I saw was about the size of a child's bedroom, with a small desk shoved in the corner. The desk was perfectly clean, but the room itself had a bunch of clutter shoved to the side, the piles hanging over my head precariously.

Behind the desk sat an old man engrossed in a novel.

I cleared my throat.

He didn't seem to hear it.

"Um, sir?" I tried again.

He finally looked up. "Ah, Perseus."

The man looked sort of old, about 50, with salt n' pepper hair, and a lined face.

His eyes though, looked much older. They looked like they'd seen everything, felt everything, then realized that the world was pretty awesome. **[(: Here's to optimism. Yeah, I'm not an optimist, I'm a worrywart.]**

I stepped inside. "Sir, if you don't mind, I go by Percy."

The man just smiles. "Of course Percy."

He wheeled his wheelchair around the desk and held out his hand.

"My name is Mr. Brunner, but you can call me Chiron. I'm the director here."

I instantly became a bit more nervous. I didn't exactly have the best track record with principals. I faintly recall calling my last one an old sot, right before he expelled me.

Chiron once again smiled. "Relax Percy, you aren't in trouble."

At that, I relaxed. A bit. Again, my track record was not the best.

Chiron continued. "I haven't had the pleasure of watching your audition tape recently. May I see your routine?"

I bit my lip. And, here was the snag.

"Um, you see sir, I don't," I felt snakes writhing in the pit of my stomach. "I don't enjoy standing out from others. So, it you could keep anything different a secret, I would really be grateful…"

Chiron looked puzzled. "Well this is a fresh change. Most kids here can't wait to stand out amongst their peers!"

He laughed. "Ah, but, sure Percy. We have a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron's POV<strong>

There was something strange about that boy. Something powerful.

And, if I recall correctly from his audition tape, something very, very good.

Percy began a simple routine, with a lot of footwork.

His body twisted and turned to the beat inside his head, and the flawless execution made me feel like there was a song playing.

Soon, I realized that the routine was actually gaining complexity.

Suddenly, he launched into a set of breakdancing moves.

He flipped and twisted, his routine getting harder but his smile getting wider.

He ended in a simple baby freeze, then doing a fast pickup to standing.

He was sweating, but smiling.

It was immensely clear that Percy Jackson loved dance.

And he was wonderful at it too.

"How about this. I'll give you the rest of the period off. We'll continue these classes tomorrow."

Percy's eyes lit up, and he practically ran from the room, yelling a quick goodbye behind him.

Sighing contentedly, I leaned back in my chair.

My eyes fall on a small framed photograph.

_Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Thalia, …and Luke._

I sat upright, pulling open a drawer on my desk. I rummaged around inside of it, finally finding what I needed.

A stack of dance themed post-its, **(If that's a thing, I want some. I love post-its. Yes, I have been told many times that I am very strange.)**a gift from Annabeth. They were accompanied by some other office supplies and a note begging me to get more organized.

I also pulled out a pen, and scribbled a note to my self.

_Place Perseus Jackson in the Heroes._

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I aimlessly wandered the halls, looking at old pictures.

I stepped, like one foot into the girls hall just to see if it would turn into a slide.

It didn't. Darn. **(Harry Potter reference. For you non-Potterheads.)**

Suddenly, I came upon a hall full of pictures. A plaque in the front named it the "Heroes' Hall of Fame."

There were pictures dating back to 1963, and they all featured the same thing.

Olympus Academy's Heroes. The Heroes of Olympus.

They were the school's main mixed dance team, usually reaching the finals in the national competitions.

I scanned some of the more recent photos.

A familiar head of blond princess curls jumped out at me.

Annabeth?

Sure enough, she was on the team last year, along with almost everyone else that I sat with at lunch. Plus, Luke.

I pushed the thoughts of that jerk out of my head as the bell rang.

I ran to hip-hop as the halls began to fill with kids.

The Heroes, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>

**If there is something you want me to put in, tell me!**


End file.
